


Jealousy Does Not Suit You

by TriforceAngel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, Jealous Link, M/M, Mute Link, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Smut, Two Cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceAngel/pseuds/TriforceAngel
Summary: Link becomes jealous when he sees another Zora getting too close to Sidon. Now all he wants to do is prove to his prince that he is all that he needs.





	Jealousy Does Not Suit You

This was the perfect day. Link had been searching for days for the perfect stone to put into a piece of jewelry for his lover. Topaz

And this particular stone was known to have special properties that could protect someone from electricity.

He had wanted, no needed, to get this for his lover, the Prince of the Zora.

After painstakingly trying to find this stone he had brought it to Isha in Gerudo Town to get a bracelet made for his prince.

Now with the piece in a lovely wrapped box Link had rushed to get to the Domain as fast as he could to give him his present.

Upon entering the Domain he was greeted by many Zora, them all happy to see him and his smiling face.

Ever since Link and Sion had come out about their relationship to his people they had been accepted with open arms, even eager to see Link as Sidon's future husband.

But that was a long shot at the moment. At least some of the elders weren't fully accepting of the two of them together.

Holding the present close to his chest he sought out his lover, finding him a Mipha's statue like he usually did.

Though this time he wasn't alone as he normally was.

Another Zora, a female, stood with him, one that Link recognized as part of Sidon's little fan club. He tended to think them harmless even though they weren't quite happy that Link had “taken” the prince away from them.

The two were in a deep conversation, so as to not disrupt the two of them Link held back from running up to Sidon.

But something was...different by the way he talked to her. Sidon's cheeks were slightly flushed and he held himself rather high, much like he did when he was talking to Link.

Link frowned, choosing to hide behind one of the pillars nearby to keep a better eye on the two of them.

The female flicked her fin as she leaned forward towards the prince, resting her hand on his bicep and giving it a squeeze before the two erupted into laughter, her hand still on him.

Link's frown only deepened. She was getting a little too close to him.

Link never thought himself to be the jealous type but upon seeing what was right in front of him he couldn't help but feel the anger brewing inside of him and he wanted it to stop. He wanted his anger to stop but most of all he wanted that other Zora to leave Sidon alone.

Everyone knew that he belonged to Sidon. The mark on his shoulder was more than enough proof that the prince had picked him as his mate.

Or was it that she just didn't care?

And why was Sidon not stopping her? He was even blushing as he spoke.

But Sidon was Link's...

She then handed the prince a small box and leaned forward as if telling him a secret.

Sidon's eyes widened and he nodded, taking the box and flushing even more.

Link squeezed the present in his own hands, dread filling him. She got to give him a present first before Link could even mention that he had gotten Sidon something special.

Sadness and anger flooded his system as he watched her then lean in close and kiss his cheek.

His feet led him away from the pillar and right to them, a scowl on his face.

“O-oh Link!” Sidon said cheerfully, hiding the box he had behind his back. “This is such a pleasant surprise! We were just speaking about you.”

Now he was lying?!

“Are you alright Master Link? You seem awfully upset,” the other Zora said.

Link cast her a glare, surprising her and Sidon. He quickly turned his burning gaze, tears welling his eyes.

He instantly thrust his own crinkled gift at Sidon and then turned and ran from the two of them.

“Link!” Sidon called after him. “Link wait!”

But Link kept running. He let his feet take him away from that area, going deeper into the Domain to get away from the two of them.

He found his feet bringing him to his room in the Domain. The Zoras had given it to him for whenever he visited, wanting him to know he was always welcome to come there.

After this though who knew how long it would be until he came back.

He finally let the tears fall down his cheeks as he closed the door behind him. He leaned back against it, staring up at the ceiling.

He thought Sidon loved him. He wasn't enough for him. He should have been more than enough for the prince.

A knock on the door jolted him from his spot and he stared at it knowing full who it was.

“Link, my love, please open the door,” Sidon said through the door. Link shook, tempted not to do so but knew that Sidon was not going to leave him alone.

He slowly opened the door, keeping his eyes to the ground. Sidon stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He set something down on the dresser nearby and then let out a sigh.

“Link...Link what is wrong?” Sidon asked, kneeling down in front of him, reaching out to take his hands.

Link immediately kept them away, taking a step back, anger written on his face.

“ _How could you do that to me?”_ Link signed angrily. Sidon stared at him confused.

“My love, I don't understand.”

Link stepped forward closer, cupping Sidon's face in his hands and then pulling forward to kiss him hard.

He would prove to Sidon that he was better than her. He would prove to him that he was better than _anyone_.

Sidon was shocked at first but then wrapped his arms around Link's body, pulling him closer and kissing him back.

Link's body shook with emotion. He was still upset and hurt, but he also wanted to just melt into his arms and forget what happened.

Sidon didn't hesitate to pull him up into his arms and move him to the bed. He laid his Hylian on the bed, laying next to him and starting to kiss his chin and neck, fingers idly pushing up his tunic.

But Link didn't lay there and let him touch him as he normally did despite that he wanted him to do so and bring back that happiness.

Instantly he shot up and pushed Sidon onto his back, straddling his lap and breathing heavily.

Surprise was in his eyes but also a fire that Link only saw when Sidon really enjoyed something they did in bed together.

“ _I'll prove to you that I'm better than her,”_ Link signed quickly, then turned himself around so his back was to the prince.

With one hand he ran his hand over Sidon's slit, the prince's hips twitching at the contact. With his other hand he started to tug off his own clothes.

“L-link, you're already more than enough for me,” Sidon said with a husky tone to his voice, hands resting on his now bare hips.

Link winced at that but he rubbed him a littler harder, wiggling his rear towards the other which made a shudder go through the prince at the sight.

It wasn't long till Sidon's twin cocks pushed through his slit, hard and eager for whatever awaited him this moment.

Link had never been this forceful before but part of Sidon rather liked it.

Immediately Link pulled one to his lips and licked at the tip, his other hand stroking the other lovingly. Sidon gasped, squeezing Link's in his hands.

Link didn't waste no time and he slid his lips around the first cock, sucking eagerly and using his tongue to lap whatever he could.

“M-my Link. Oh darling that feels amazing,” the prince purred to him, lightly digging his claws into his cheeks as Link went even further down his cock, his other hand still eagerly stroking the other cock to double his pleasure.

He felt wet fingers pushing against his entrance then and Link could only push back into the fingers as one slid into him.

He slipped his lips off of Sidon's cock to catch his breath, rolling his hips slightly back into his finger as he stretched him out.

Before he could let himself become lost in the pleasure he guided both of his cocks this time to his mouth and opened his mouth as wide as he could.

He then slipped the tips of each into his mouth, straining his lips but enjoying the sudden gasp that came from the prince as he sucked on them.

Link had never done _that_ before.

His tongue lathered over the tips, Sidon barely able to focus on pushing in a second finger into his body to stretch him further.

A moan escaped Link then, his anger fading away now and giving himself to pleasure. If this didn't prove to Sidon that he was better than that other Zora was he wasn't sure what he could do to prove it to him.

Panting heavily Link pulled his lips from his cocks and turned himself around, Sidon's fingers slipping from him and resting on his hips as he turned to face him.

Sidon's cheeks were heavily flustered in a deep blue, looking as if he was about to pass out from how many things he was feeling. But Link was not done with him just yet.

The blonde raised his hips up a little and took hold of one of his cocks. He guided it to his entrance and helped push it inside. He grunted at the feel, taking a deep breath to relax his body as the prince groaned louder, pushing his hips up a little to meet the blonde's.

Link pushed Sidon's hips down with his hand which surprised him. Link grinned up at him and then took his second cock, pushing the tip into his body as well.

A strangled moan escaped Link as he settled his body down slowly on both of them. Sidon gaped, leaning his head back against the pillows.

“Oh my Link...so good for me,” Sidon purred, holding his hips this time and waiting for Link settled his bottom against Sidon's hips, waiting for him to adjust.

Sidon sat up a little then, pulling Link closer so there was not so much distance between them.

Link stared up at Sidon, his blue eyes blazing into gold as he started to move his hips slowly. Sidon moaned, leaning in closer and kissing Link's lips.

Link rode Sidon's cocks slowly, kissing him and then wrapping his arms around him. He could already tell that Sidon was not going to last long.

He pulled away slowly, moving his hips faster with a tender moan slipping from his lips and losing himself to the pleasure again coursing through his body.

Over and over again their hips met, jolting pleasure through them both with each thrust.

“Link, I'm going to...” Sidon grunted, wrapping his arms around Link's middle and thrusting up harder into him.

Warmth spilled into his body as Sidon released inside of him. Being buried so deep within him the cum spilled out all over Sidon's thighs.

Link gasped at the feel, releasing himself all over Sidon's chest and stomach as well as his own.

A pleased groan came from Sidon as he pulled out of his body and pulled Link down onto the bed, ignoring the mess that they had made.

“So good...so perfect,” Sidon whispered, stroking his hand down Link's cheek.

Link smiled, leaning into the touch, feeling satisfied that he had been able to prove to Sidon that he was indeed better.

“Now while that was quite enjoyable...Link, what brought this on?”

Link bit his lip and then sighed.

“ _I got so jealous of that other Zora. I want to prove to you that you don't need her. That I'm more than enough for you,”_ he signed.

Sidon stared at him a moment before leaning his head back and letting out a boisterous laugh.

Link frowned confused, not sure why he was laughing.

“Oh my love forgive me. That was not it at all,” he said. “Let me show you.”

He rose from the bed and went to grab the small box from the other Zora that he had left on the dresser when he had come in.

Link watched him from across the room, pulling the blanket around himself from the lack of Sidon's body heat.

His eyes caught the glimpse of topaz on his wrist. Sidon had put on his bracelet!

Once returned to the bed he pulled Link into his lap, settling him on his legs so he could face him.

Link tapped the bracelet causing Sidon to smile.

“I love it darling, it's wonderful,” he said, pecking Link's forehead but soon took a deep breath. “I had wanted to do this differently but I want to ease that mind of yours.”

Link could only watch him fumble with the box, confused.

“I had this made for you by her,” Sidon explained. “She was also helping me practice what I'm about to do.”

Slowly he opened the box, revealing a gold ring with a triple sapphire on the top of it.

“My pearl I have adored you for such a long time. I want to be with you forever. Please, will you marry me?” he asked softly.

Link gasped, feeling his cheeks brighten. He had never expected this and he had overacted in his jealous state.

“ _Yes! Yes!”_ he signed erratically.

Sidon grinned widely and slipped the ring onto his finger.

 


End file.
